Just One
by Elise7
Summary: Tristan and Rory the past and the troubled future. Their children Jay and Elle, will they repeat the mistakes of their parents or find true love and bring their parents back together? Chapter 5: Party of five
1. Just One

Just one

Black and every colour of the rainbow swirled around Rory Gilmore as the crème of society danced to the classical strains of Mozart.

As always, Rory felt hot and uncomfortable as the midnight blue dress and elbow length white gloves which clung to her like a second skin. She was beginning to feel the effects of her third glass of champagne as she walked as gracefully as possible out to the moonlit garden. 

Tristan DuGrey was inhaling the cool night air and enjoying the feeling of being alone, as a beautiful woman walked out of the ballroom and onto one of the swings in the garden. He moved out of the shadows to watch her breathe a sigh of relief.

"I didn't realize anyone was out here" said Rory, surprised, as a tall, blonde haired man stepped out from the shadows.

"I was just wishing for some company, but you've saved me from returning to that unbearably stuffy ballroom" he replied, folding his long body into the swing beside her.

"Well I'm not an answer to your wishes kind of girl, but I guess for tonight I can be Jeannie" she said smiling

"How kind of you, what should I wish for?" he asked

"The stars?" she guessed.

"They're already here, in your eyes"

Rory laughed

"Would you like to dance?" he asked gesturing to the patio where soft music could still be heard

"Thanks but you're not my type" she said dismissively

"What is your type then?" he asked

"Not you"

"You pretend to know so much about me yet you've only just met me"

"I know your type"

"And what type is that?"

"The type who ruled their high school, a suitably rich and elite school. The type who had a different girl every week, a rich, gorgeous girl who would fall hopelessly in love with you. The type that would move on from these girls without a second thought and never be thought less of. The type to inherit daddy's money and live his lifestyle"

"Is that so? A tad harsh but mostly accurate. Well let me guess your type" he said, pausing to ponder.

"The type who was quiet in school but endlessly endearing to those close to you. The smart type, the top of the class results and college degree. The type who works hard and would do anything to get the job they wanted and planned their life for. The beautiful type that my type would have teased and secretly wanted but never got a chance" he said leaning closer to her and looking straight into her eyes at the last part

"Tristan DuGrey" she said smiling

"Rory Gilmore, or Mary I should say" he said smirking

"You haven't changed a bit" she said touching the side of his face to indicate his smirk

"Disappointed?" he asked as she removed her hand

"Surprisingly no" she replied

"I knew you always secretly loved me"

"How was military school?" she asked, ignoring his last comment

"Dull" he said

"No girls obviously" she said with a smirk

"No ring I see"

For a second Rory looked at her bald left hand with sadness. "No, no ring" she said with a false brightness

"What happened to stock boy?"

"He got a ring" she replied staring out into the garden

"How nice for him" said Tristan with a smile

"What about you?" she asked

"This?" he said holding up his hand which wore a silver ring "Just sentiment, it was my grandfathers"

"Divorced from the trophy wife already?"

"No, I kinda skipped that part, much to my parent's disgust"

"But to the happiness of most available women in Hartford society" she said

"Just most Mary?" he asked, disappointed

"Just most, DuGrey, we wouldn't want your head getting any bigger"

"Very amusing Mary dearest, will you now accept a dance with me?" he asked, leaving the swing and offering her his hand

"Just one" she replied taking his hand as they waltzed around the patio to the strains of Mozart.

"Dad!"

Tristan almost jumped out of his skin as his seventeen year old daughter stood in front of him. She was the picture of her mother at that age, the same piercing blue eyes and coffee coloured hair; though the modern version had hers cut into layers and wore a shorter Chilton skirt.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked "I said good morning but you were a thousand miles away"

"Just thinking" he said as Lorelai Emily DuGrey or Elle as she was more affectionately known, bent forward to straighten her fathers tie

He never looked quite as sharp ever since he divorced from her mom

He now wore small silver glasses which matched the grey hair that was beginning to form at his temples, he looked tired, he always did now.

Her twin, Janlen Lucas DuGrey or Jay as he was known to be, strode through the door and sat in front of the steaming pile of scrambled eggs and toast their German housekeeper Gusti had placed their only moments before.

"Morning Dad" he said as he loaded his eggs onto a fork

"Morning Jay" replied Tristan sorting through the papers on the kitchen table to find the finance section "Elle, did your mother say when she was coming to stay again"

"Umm" she replied munching on a pop tart "I think she said she doesn't know, apparently they're introducing a new section into the paper and things are crazy so she doesn't know when she'll get away"

Rory had achieved her life long dream two years ago and became editor of the New York Times.

It was ironic as far as Tristan was concerned, instead of him being the workaholic who didn't spend enough time at home, it was Rory and in the heat of an argument he asked her to choose between him and the paper

Needless to say she chose the paper

He didn't blame her, he still loved her after 16 years of bliss, but it was her dream, it made her survive Chilton and Yale it made the years of being the lowest person on every newspaper in the city worth it.

"God damn it Tris don't make me chose"

"Its me or the paper, I cant live with a woman who I love desperately but doesn't have time for me anymore, I just cant Rory"

"Then you've made my choice haven't you?"

He blamed himself, he loved so much he couldn't bear share her with anyone, let alone a newspaper

"Bye dad!" Jay called as he gathered their bags together and Elle gave her father a kiss goodbye

"C'mon lets go!" Jay said to his sister

"You only want to get to school on time to flirt with Chrissie Symond!" teased Elle as she picked up her thermos of coffee

"Hey can I help it if all women find me irresistible?" he asked sounding remarkably like his father

He gave Gusti, the housekeeper, a smacking kiss on the cheek "Right Gusti?"

"Filthy shwine" she said in her heavy German accent and whacked him on the arm

Jay grinned

"Off you go" said Tristan trying to hide his amused grin behind his cup of coffee

God he loved those kids

Tristan sighed and took of his glasses

They were the only thing that made life worth living at the moment

Hmmm…. what's a girl to do? Continue or not to continue? – it's up to you

laughs evilly as she strokes her car

Sorry just had to have a Dr Evil moment there – so what do you think? Reviews are very very much appreciated.  

P.S 1,227 words!! For those of you who have read my work b4 you know what an achievement that is

.


	2. Two of a kind

Hey ppl – thankyou so much for the reviews they get me motivated so keep sending them in! I will try and keep the flashbacks coming but I find flashbacks can get confusing and interrupt the flow of the story but I will try my best just cos u liked them!

The tyres of Jays BMW screeched over the loose stones of the DuGrey driveway as he drove out of the gates

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Elle as she switched radio stations

"Damn!" yelled Jay as he slapped his hands against the steering wheel and pulled the car into reverse

"Not cool man, not cool!" said their neighbour Ryan as he threw his backpack into the back of the car and jumped in

"Like you'd know what cool was" said Jay to his best friend

Elle slapped him on the arm

Ryan adjusted his collar and pulled a book from his backpack

"Dude what is it with you and books?" asked Jay looking at him in the rear-view mirror

"What are you reading Ry?" asked Elle turning to face him

Ryan, as usual, began stammering when faced with Elle's beauty

"Um… well…. it's a modern exploration of the hidden subtext…"

Jay coughed disbelievingly

"…ok it's a gaming magazine" he said pulling the magazine from the book

"Nice" said Elle and turned back to the radio

Ryan folded the magazine back into his bag as they pulled up to the gates of Chilton

"Welcome to the Kingdom people" said Jay as he pulled the car smoothly into his unofficial parking space

Immediately the car was swarmed with Chiltonites, people whom the others liked to call the "beautiful people"

Jay's people

"Jay my man!" said Dave hi-fiveing Jay as he got out of the car

"Elle, a pleasure as always" said Theo opening the car door for her

"Thanks" said Elle as her friends Jody and Si showed up beside her

"So did you hear about Diane Waters's moms nose job? Apparently it got smashed up because she was bonking her hot male nurse!" said Jody gleefully

"Is Diane here today?" asked Elle, horrified

"No the poor thing couldn't face everyone!" said Si "It's the biggest PTA scandal since Mr Mantron came out of the closet at a parent teacher conference"

"So Jay, still got Chrissie on the string?" asked Theo

"Only a matter of time before he's over it" said Dave

"Boys, boys! Its not about the duration!" said Jay grinning "It's about that" he said

All four pairs of eyes zeroed in on Chrissie Simmonds who was at this very moment bending over a lunch table in the middle of the quad, chatting to friends

All four boys groaned

"She is hot!" said Dave slapping Jay on the back

"Definitely, definitely hot" said Ryan, his eyes still on Chrissie

"C'mon guys, learn from the master"

"Mr DuGrey?"

Marlene's voice came over the phone system "It's a call from Mrs DuGrey, I mean! Mrs Gilmore!"

"Put her through thanks Marlene"

"Hello?"

"Hey Tris"

God, he loved it when she called him that

"I was just checking in to see how the kids are"

"Great, great umm… Elle's grades are still phenomenal and Jay hasn't been in detention for a week and a half now"

"That's great… and what about girlfriends and boyfriends?"

"Elle's still beating every guy off with a stick and I'm helping her, and Jay is seeing a lovely girl called Chrissie"

"I give it three days; he's just like his father"

"When are we going to tell them?"

"Do we have to?"

"You don't think your parents will want to know that they're irresponsible playboy son has finally proposed to a suitable stable girl who has accepted?"

"Na, they wouldn't want to know that!" he said beginning to kiss her neck

"Tris! I'm serious, it must have been so hard for your parents"

"I don't like the sound of this"

"It must have been so hard for them, having a son who had so many different girlfriends in high school that he made Hugh Hefner look respectable"

"I was not that bad!"

"Please, you had to fight through the swarms of girl's surrounding you just to get a chance to annoy me!"

"That just shows my animal magnetism! I had no control over them!"

"One word from the King and they would have fainted, you could have had any girl you wanted in that school with your charm"

"Now you're just flattering me, besides I've got the only girl I'll ever want right here in my arms" he said kissing the top of her head

"Well that's all I have to report"

"Ok well I'll try to fly home next Friday for dinner"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

"Ok, well, bye"

"Bye"

It seemed to get harder every day

Did we like that? Don't judge Jay too harshly because he's gone through a lot since his parents divorce and with Tristan's looks he would of course be irresistible. Elle may seem a tad vain but just wait and I've based Ryan around Seth from the OC because I adore him soooo much! We only just got the OC in Australia and I'm already addicted after 2 episodes! Review and suggest plz plz plz!


	3. Three's a crowd

Ok now see why flashbacks r hard?? Because fanfiction apparently doesn't like my stars that indicate a flashback! When Rory and Tristan were on the phone talking about Jay and his womanising ways they flashbacked to the day when they were discussing their engagement and Tristan's high school womanising days – so I'm sorry if it was confusing Newayz thanx again for the wonderful reviews

Three's a crowd

Jay and his friends laughed and joked in their seats as the bell rang for first period literature class

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Ms Hathaway" the class chanted back at her

"Welcome to Literature and a special welcome to…" the teacher paused to look down at her class list "Ms Margaret Gellar-Mariano"

"It's Maggie" said a girl in an English accent who was seated second row from the back "Not Margaret" she explained when the teacher didn't reply

The teacher surveyed Maggie and her punked up uniform

"Stand up please Margaret"

Maggie stood up indignantly and folded her arms

"We have a dress code here at Chilton"

Maggie looked at the students around her "Nice" she commented

"I advise you to tuck in your shirt, lower the hemline of your skirt, reframe from wearing brightly coloured fishnet tights, remove the extra studs in you ears and ask for a neater haircut next time"

"Is that all?" Maggie asked

"Sit down"

Maggie sat back down in her seat

Jay who was sitting behind her cocked his head to the side and looked Maggie up and down

"Gentleman, we have a Magdalene"

Dave and Theo obligingly snickered

Maggie whipped her head around "Clever, did you think of that all by yourself? Or did dumb and dumber help you?" she said nodding to Dave and Theo

"Ms Gellar-Mariano"

Maggie swung back around

"See me after class"

Jay chewed thoughtfully on his pencil

"Seen the new chick yet?" asked Si as she sat herself across from Elle at lunchtime

"No, not yet" said Elle folding her headphones up and placing them in her bag

"She's got this whole punk rocker thing going on, a total freak"

"Sounds interesting" said Elle

"Oh my God there she is"

Elle watched as the girl made her way through the maze of the cafeteria. She wore her Chilton uniform in her own way, from her converse high tops to her short, severely layered dark brown hair

"Hey" Elle called out on impulse

"Hi" said Maggie and kept walking

"Hey, do you wanna sit with us?" she called out

Maggie turned back and looked them up and down "ok" she said, sitting down

Si sat there with her mouth almost hanging open

"I'm Elle and this is Si"

"I'm Maggie but my friends call my Mags"

"So you new around here?" asked Elle taking a bite out of her sandwich and looking at the girl in front of her who was really pretty in a rock and roll pixie sort of way

"My mom went to school here but we've lived in England all my life"

"Cool" said Elle "Where are you living?"

"On Frasier Avenue"

"That's just around the corner from me" she said smiling

"So Maggie" interrupted Si "Do you have a boyfriend? One of those dashing boys England is so famous for?"

"We broke up when I moved" said Maggie not liking Si's tone

"Interesting" she said and resumed eating her salad

"Sister dear" called Jay loudly, making his way towards the table with Theo, Dave and Ryan in tow

"Hey Jay" said Elle as her brother sat beside her

"Ahh Magdalene, a pleasure as always" he said stealing a fry from Dave's tray

"You're related?" Maggie asked Elle sympathetically

"Twins actually" said Elle smiling

"So the whole good twin bad thing is actually true"

"Yes" said Jay "I'm bad to the bone, care to join me in being bad?" he asked suggestively

"Not in this lifetime" said Maggie brightly

"We'll see about that Maggie dear" said Jay

"DuGrey Enterprises Marlene speaking"

"Yes, I'd like to be put through to Mr DuGreys office please"

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Paris Gellar"

"Of course Ms Gellar, I'm putting you through right now"

"Hello?"

"Tristan, how are you?"

"Paris? Is that you?"

"Good memory DuGrey" Paris remarked wryly

"No one could forget your voice Paris"

"You're serious?" asked Paris from her England office "You and Rory? Rory Gilmore, smart girl, hated you in high school?"

"The very same one"

"And there were no drugs, tranquilisers or blackmail used?"

"She is freely and willingly consenting"

"I'll have to talk to her"

The line went dead

"I'll ignore that comment thankyou"

"It's been years"

"You're wedding to be exact"

Tristan shut his eyes at the memory

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well I've moved back to Hartford and I've enrolled my daughter at Chilton. I thought dinner at my place would be a perfect way to introduce Maggie into Chilton social life"

Tristan laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I cannot wait to meet the miniature Paris Gellar"

"Believe me she's much more her father, besides I hear that your young son is you all over, unfortunately for him"

"So dinner?" Tristan asked

"At four" Paris replied

"Perfect"

"I'll see you and Rory then"

"Wait…"

The line went dead

Great

Hmm was the last part a tad boring – the Jay and Elle sagas are cooking along nicely but the Tristan and Rory parts are sort of stalling – suggestions and reviews are very welcome!


	4. Dinner at four

Dinner at four

"Jay, Elle hurry up!"

"Who has people over at four for dinner anyway?" said Jay coming down the stairs and running his fingers through his longish hair and undoing the top two buttons on his shirt

"People like Paris Gellar; I assume we'll be having drinks and a chat before dinner"

"Awesome"

"For those of us who are legally allowed it"

Jay grinned at his dad

Elle came skipping down the stairs

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep" she smiled and led the way to the car her cream coloured cocktail dress fluttering around her legs

"So who's having this dinner anyway?" asked Jay as they drove through the streets of Hartford

"Paris Gellar and her husband; Paris, your mother and I went to Chilton together"

"Were you close?" asked Elle

"I went out on a date with her"

Jay smirked, Tristan shot him a look

"Your mother and she were roommates at Yale"

"That Paris?" said Elle "The really intense bossy one that mom used to threaten to call if we misbehaved?"

"Your mother's version of the monster that lived in the basement" said Tristan smiling as they pulled into the driveway

They all got out of the car as a stiff maid answered the door and led them through to a formal dining room and bar

"So glad you could come" said Paris kissing Tristan on the cheek

"This is Jay" he said pulling Jay forward to shake Paris' hand

"And my lovely daughter Elle"

"Hello Mrs Gellar"

"Aren't you the spitting image of your mother?" said Paris truly amazed at Elle's appearance

"And I bet you've had at least two girls on the go this week huh?" she said shooting Jay a penetrating look

Jay didn't know how to answer so he stuck his hands in his pockets and did his best sheepish smile

"Smart one there" said Paris sarcastically "I'll go get Jess and Margaret"

"Two hot daughters?" asked Jay hopefully

"A daughter and a husband" remarked Tristan wryly

"Mom! Have you seen my black heels?" yelled Maggie padding into the dining room

"Oh hi" said Maggie sheepishly as the guests turned to look at her

Jay smirked, taking in her dishevelled hair, bare feet and sexy black dress

"Hey Maggie" said Elle "I didn't realize it was you we were having dinner with"

"Paris thought it might be good for her to be introduced to Chilton society" said Tristan

"I'll give her the grand tour" said Jay suggestively just as Paris entered the room with a dark haired man

"I think Elle may be a safer option" said Paris hearing the last remark and handing Tristan a martini

Jay snapped his mouth shut quickly

"Tristan DuGrey this is Jess Mariano"

Tristan shook his hand

"So was Rory too busy to come to dinner?" asked Paris briskly "It would have been considerate of her to tell me rather than have the cook spend extra time cooking another meal"

Tristan's hurt eyes betrayed his cool reply

"You don't fool anyone Paris no one here thinks you can cook" he remarked "Actually Rory's living in New York at the moment"

Tristan stood in the doorway watching stonily as Rory packed her bags into the car

Jay and Elle watched from their bedroom windows

"Tris don't make this any harder than it already is"

"I'm not going to make it easier for you to walk out on our family Rory"

"God damn you Tristan, that's not fair! I'm not walking out"

"It looks like you are to me"

"I still love you Tris"

"Not as much as you love that paper"

Paris, for once, was silent

"I knew Rory" said Jess interrupting the awkward silence

"Really? Are you a fellow journalist?"

"Not really" said Jess chuckling "We dated in her senior year"

Tristan spat his martini back into his glass "What?"

"Yeah she was dating than tall Frankenstein guy Dean but he broke up with her when he realised she was in love with me, but hey" he said patting Tristan on the back "High school was ages ago, those feelings don't last, we broke up when I moved to California"

Tristan pretended to smile and looked down into his drink

"Jess and I met on a bus in London; he asked if he could photograph me"

"I told her I'd never seen such an intense looking face" said Jess putting his arm around her

"Never a truer word spoken" laughed Tristan reflectively

"Dinners ready" announced the housekeeper

"Shall we?" said Jess offering his arm to Elle

"Allow me" said Jay, smoothly taking Maggies arm

"Thanks but I think I'm capable of walking into my own dining room" she said pulling her arm away

Paris smiled proudly

"Please" said Tristan coming to stand beside her "If I had of offered my arm to you in high school you would have stumbled, tripped and fainted even with my arm supporting you"

"Lucky I started going to a shrink"

"Very lucky" said Jess pulling out a chair for her in the dining room

They smiled warmly at each other

Tristan finished his martini in one gulp

Someone sent me a review for this a while ago telling me that its been a year since I updated – which is quite true, I had this already written so I thought I'd share it – don't get you hopes up for another though ; )

Elise7


	5. Party of five

Party of five

( indicated flashback and return to the present)

Dinner was finished and as the Gellar-Mariano's housekeeper began clearing plates Jay wiped a napkin across his mouth

"That was lovely" he announced as he pushed his chair back from the table and unfolded his tall frame before moving towards his sisters chair "But unfortunately Elle and I have another engagement to attend to" he said smoothly pulling out Elle's chair for her

"By engagement he means the Lynne's Friday night kick-off party party" explained Tristan

"Oh my God, Madeline is still throwing those?" Paris enquired looking shocked

"Well I don't know about Maddy, but her son Josh sure is"

"Wanna join us Maggie?" asked Elle politely as she picked up her handbag

"Thanks b…."

"She'd love to" interrupted Jess smoothly looking pointedly at his angry daughter

"Swell" agreed Maggie plastering on her best deliberately fake smile

"Ok I'll wait out in the car for you girls" said Jay "Thankyou once again" he said to Paris and Jess

"Behave Jay" Tristan called to his retreating back

"Always father" he turned and yelled back swinging the keys jauntily in his hand

Tristan pulled the keys out of his silver BMW and slid them into his pocket as he walked toward the Gilmore front door and rang the bell

"I'll get it!" yelled Lorelai gleefully opening the door "Why hello child" she said with a bright smile

"Hello Ms Gilmore, I'm Tristan" he said extending his hand

"Uhuh" said Lorelai still looking confused "And you would be here why?" she asked with her head to the side

"I was wondering if I could take Rory to a party tonight" he said "if that's alright with you of course"

Rory appeared beside Lorelai "Tristan?" she asked

"Hello Rory" he smiled

"So now it's Rory?" she asked folding her arms

"Tristan wants to take you to a party hun" said Lorelai in her best 'wow, I'm amazed what's going on voice'

"Madeline's Friday night kick off party party to be exact"

"Sorry, I already have another engagement" said Rory and shut the door

Lorelai opened it again "She'd love to go, give us a sec" she said shut the door on the patiently waiting Tristan

"Are you crazy?"

"That boy outside is crazy hot!" said Lorelai "You can blow off Grandma and Grandpa once"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can" replied Lorelai and began pushing her up the stairs "Now let's pick out your outfit!"

Elle followed Maggie up the stairs and into her blood red room

"Wow this is nice" she said looking around

"Better than our place back home" Maggie replied

Elle walked into Maggie's large walk-in wardrobe and pulled a pair of jeans off the hanger "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, it's really different here"

"Missing anyone in particular?" asked Elle coyly, talking a black top from a drawer and placing them on the bed with a pair of pointy-toed shoes

Maggie glanced at the pile before answering "There was someone, but I don't really mind that we broke up. I think its stupid that at our age people are getting into intense year long relationships"

"I think my brother would agree with you on that, but my parents met at our age" Elle replied fingering a green satin top

"Yeah and look at how well that worked out" Maggie quipped, without thinking

"I'm sorry" she said genuinely

"That's ok" replied Elle with a smile "Mind if I borrow this?"

"I can't believe you" Rory said in the car on the way to Madeline's

"Many, many woman have said that Mary"

"You're so infuriating"

"You're so cute when you're angry"

"Are we picking up Ryan and Si?" asked Elle sliding into the front seat as Maggie got in the back

"Looking good Mags"

"All for you Jay" she replied shutting the door

He laughed

"Yeah, we're picking them up on the way" he said answering Elle

Tristan slid out of the car and moved to the other side of the car to open Rory's door

"Have I told you how lovely you're looking tonight?"

"Well what can I say? I gotta lot of anger right now"

Tristan laughed as he watched Rory's rear as she climbed the steps of Madeline's house, shaking his head he bounded up the steps behind her

Jay braked the car in between two large houses and beeped twice Ryan emerged from one and dropped his keys at the sight of Elle waiting in the car

"Use your hands much?" quipped Si before sliding into the backseat

"Looking hot DuGreys!"

"Thanks Si," said Elle "the outfits' Maggies"

Si's eyes flicked over the tight black jeans and satin top and then to the girl next to her "Cool" she said before turning to the front and completely ignoring her

Ryan finally made it to the car "Hey everyone" he said with a sheepish smile

"Let's go"

Jay gunned the engine and the red car tore out of the affluent street

Arriving together, the group of five made quite an entrance, well except for Ryan

"Tris, Elle!" people called "My favourite DuGreys!"

"C'mon Maggie" said Elle squeezing her new friends hand "Lets get the party started" and pulled her towards the kitchen

"Hey Josh" she said with a smile

"Ahh it's my favourite girl" replied a tall guy with black hair embracing Elle in a hug

"This is Maggie" Elle said, pushing Maggie forward

"My, my" said Josh looking her up and down "A pleasure Miss Maggie" he said handing her a shot glass

"Cheers" he said knocking her glass with his and drowning his shot before placing it on the table "See you round" he winked and left the room

Elle let out a small squeal

"Excuse me did you just squeal?" asked Maggie

"Josh Lynne is one of the hottest seniors in out schools and he's totally into you"

"And here I was thinking we could be friends" said Maggie sarcastically before drowning her shot and chasing it with a beer

Elle laughed "Wanna dance Maggie?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows in imitation of Josh

"Call me Mags" grinned Maggie and pulled Elle out of the kitchen and onto the dance floor

Jay and Ryan watched the two girls dirty dancing and laughing at themselves across the room

"Maggie seems nice" said Ryan sipping a beer

"Hot, not nice, hot" said Jay

Ryan didn't even hear, he was too busy watching Elle being pulled into a dance with some guy he didn't know

Maggie felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist

"Hey Maggie", she felt a whisper in her ear

"Josh" she said turning, not surprised and tried to put some space between them by holding his hands as they danced

Josh pulled her hands back behind him and dropped them around his neck

Maggie rolled her eyes before looking for Elle over Josh's shoulder

Instead of Elle her eyes met with the other DuGrey twin

Jay placed his beer down and waved his way through the crowded room

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Jay, not waiting for an answer

"I mind" said Maggie, annoyed

"Thanks" Jay replied, dismissing Josh with a nod of his head as he wrapped his arms around the small of Maggies back

Josh shock his head and walked off

"Excuse me but what on earth made you think I needed saving back there?" she asked angrily

"Why settle for business when you can fly first class?" Jay asked with a cocky grin

Maggie began to pull away

Jay tightened his hold "Just one dance" he pleaded with his blue eyes

Maggie nodded and placed her hands on the tips of his shoulders. He was a good dancer, great, not that she's admit it. She could feel the contact between them, smooth, their legs entwined as their hips gently moved against each other. It was hot in the room and their foreheads touched as the swayed to the beat

Jay's eyes never left her and as he began to move his face closer, she turned hers and his lips were met with cheek

"Shot down" he chuckled

She smiled, but didn't say anything

He twirled her and pulled her in close so her back was against him

"What's once kiss going to matter?" he whispered in her ear

She shook her head as he twirled her back out and in again

She put her face close to his, she could feel his breath "if it doesn't matter why are you trying so hard?" she asked looking straight into his eyes

The music changed abruptly

"Maggie there you are!" laughed Elle girlishly coming over to them

"Haven't moved" she answered as Jay stepped away from her

"I think its time to go" said Jay quietly "I'll go find Ryan"

"What was that about?" asked Elle

"Nothing" Maggie replied, her eyes watching Jay

Elle followed her eyes "listen Mags, I love my twin but he's a player"

"Wouldn't have guessed" she replied, trying to lighten the mood

"Seriously, you don't want to get involved"

"Elle, I know your brothers type, what makes you think I'm not gonna play him?"

Elle punched her arm "I underestimated you Maggie Gellar-Mariano"

"A mistake a few DuGreys seem to be making tonight" she said wryly

"Did you have a good time?" asked Tristan as he parked the car in front of Rory's house

"Gee, where do I begin? There was the crappy beer, the jello-shots, the random im-hot-you-hot-lets-pash hook ups to witness oh and the lame music?"

"So great night then?" he turned off the engine

"Yep"

Tristan smiled to himself "Well I had fun, with you" he said sincerely

"Pulling out the big guns?"

Tristan leaned towards her "baby, you ain't seen nothing yet" and kissed her

"Bye guys!" yelled Elle as they dropped off Ryan and Si

Ryan was supporting an extremely drunk Si up her walkway; he turned back and waved to the car

"Did you have fun at your first Chilton party Maggie?" asked Elle

"Most totally awesome party ever" Maggie replied in a cheerleader voice

"What about you Jay?"

"Like totally freak me out I mean right on" said Jay turning into Maggie's driveway

"You two are weird"

"I'll call you?" said Elle as Maggie got out of the car

"You totally stole my line" said Jay before staring straight ahead

"Yeah shopping sounds good"

"Okay bye!" Elle waved

Maggie watched the taillights fade into the distance

Tristan heard the sound of the car pull up in the driveway; he hurriedly exited his study and walked as steadily as he could up the stairs and into his room, leaving behind a glass and an almost empty whisky bottle

Word count: 1, 789 (Biggest chapter ever!)

Gilmore Girls is off TV again! (Evil channel 9)

DVDs being released in April (season 1 and 2)

These add ons would make no sense (unless you lived in Australia!)

Reviews (Well that one's kinda obvious)

Luv ya! Elise


End file.
